


Son grand damn

by Garance



Series: Legendshot [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Ray Palmer, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Post Legends Of tomorrow 3 x 09, Ray has issues, Self-Reflection
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Ray réagit aux événements et réalise que sa vie est ponctuée de malheurs.





	Son grand damn

Son grand damn

  
Ray était émotionnellement et physiquement fatigué. Et aussi attristé. Non. Détruit. Brisé. Endeuillé. Perdu. Triste n'était pas un mot suffisant. Martin venait de mourir. Ray avait tant perdu, mais il continuait d'avoir mal quand ça se produisait. Il avait dû laisser son seul ami, Gumball, partir, l'abandonner, Zari n'était jamais revenue pour regarder Chantons sous la Pluie avec lui. Anna était morte sous ses yeux alors qu'il était au sol, condamné à vivre avec ça sur la conscience. Felicity avait choisi Oliver, comment lui en vouloir ? Ray n'était qu'un sous Oliver, un autre milliardaire à passé douteux avec des problèmes familiaux. Mais il avait continué de croire, qu'un jour, quelqu'un l'aimerai à son grand damn, il avait finalement eu son costume, à son grand damn. Six longs mois de captivité entre les griffes de Damien Darhk, qui était d'ailleurs de retour, il avait subi humiliation, torture, désespoir, solitude... Viol. Personne ne savait. C'était mieux pour tout le monde. Il avait finalement était libéré de sa minuscule prison, pour devoir donner son entreprise à Felicity, qui ne l'avait pas vraiment aidé sur le coup, et rejoindre Rip Hunter et les Légendes. Une décision qu'il ne regrettait presque plus. Presque. Leonard Snart lui avait pris son cœur, tout comme Kendra. Là où elle avait choisi Carter pour suivre la tradition, Snart était mort, il s'était sacrifié pour toute l'équipe. Un lui d'un autre temps s'était fait tué. Jax avait quitté les Légendes. La liste pouvait encore s'agrandir, mais Ray ne le voulait pas. Il continua à travailler, à se convaincre que ce n'était pas sa faute, mais la douleur ne le quittait plus. C'était sa seule amie, avec la mort.

  
Fin


End file.
